Leo Barqui VS Jason Grace
Pre-fight Wiz: It's been said that lightning never strikes twice. Boomstick: You know, these guys take that old adage and screw it against a wall. Wiz: I mean, that's one way of putting it... '' 'Nick: You're talking about my character. I should be involved.' ''Wiz: Wh-wha-'' '''Boomstick: Alright, cool! Let's do this!' Nick: Leo Barqui, the leader of the Army of Revelation... Wiz: And Jason Grace, the Hero of Olympus. One of them, at least. Boomstick: He's Wiz, apparently that guy's Nick, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills... Nick: To find out who would win in a Death Battle. Leo (Cue: https://musescore.com/videogamecomposer14/scores/4323571) Wiz: When you think of a demon hunter, what do you imagine? Something similar to Dante, or Cloud, or Sora? Boomstick: Easy! A big, buff guy who isn't afraid of anything! Someone who's tough enough to stand on his own, fight for what's right, and look sick doing it! Nick: Well, we now know two things about you. You're gay, and you don't know Leo. Boomstick: Well, then, almighty creator, why don't you enlighten us? Nick: There's only one Almighty Creator. Anyways, let the story begin! : Leo Matthew Barqui was born to Egon Barqui and Rachel Teran. Egon was a famous wartime general noted for his electrokinetic skills, and because of his battle pension, he made a point to secure a good life for his family. Rachel, meanwhile, was a powerful, God-fearing Southern woman, who brought up her son in the church she'd grown up in. : But this happy, solid family was never to last. One Sunday morning, in the sanctuary of Foundation Chapel, something went wrong. To this day, no one knows whether a gas line sprung a leak, or a fan malfunctioned, or anything else. But a spark unnoticed became a blaze, then an explosion. Leo, then age 10, was the only survivor. Or so he thought. More on that later. : Orphaned and alone, Leo was bounced from foster home to foster home over the span of nearly four years, but he hated them all. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. Where he'd received the gift of speed or his power of electrokinesis, no one could tell; only he and his father had known, and now... But he ran. Fast enough to carry him over the ocean for a few seconds and a few hundred miles... before he passed out. : He drifted for a few days, after which his body washed up on the shores of Robber's Den Beach. Here he was found by a native, a boy... no, that's not right. Cephas is a child, but now he's been transformed into a crablike, spherical being. But that's not important here. : Cephas seemed to recognize Leo from somewhere, but he didn't know where. So he invited Leo to come with him and meet his two friends Chris and Alyssa. What the gunslinging crustacean was remiss to mention was that Chris and Alyssa were both angels and that they were looking for a champion. And as per RPG standards, the random kid who washes up out of nowhere and just so happens to have electrokinesis had to be that champion. The basic problem: A demon general named Tharion was outstepping his place and attempting to take control of the planet's governments and armies. Tharion was gathering troops of demons, both physical and possessor, to accomplish this. A demon state naturally would spell immeasurable death and destruction for Earth, and so Chris and Alyssa decided they needed help. : Leo, however, has a very shy nature and was understandably reluctant to have the world placed on his shoulders. The pressure was, at this point, the last thing he needed, and it took a while to convince him that he didn't have to do this on his own. Eventually, though, he conceded and began a shaky alliance with Cephas and an adventure that'd take him places he never thought he'd go, and never wants to return to. Boomstick: Geez. Sounds like he's not gonna be too much of a help, huh? Nick: Well, you'd be wrong there, too. Leo's battle prowess is the stuff of legend. He merely has a bit of a Deku complex. Now, let's look at what this kid can do! Basic Skills *Superhuman Speed and Reflexes *Electrokinesis *Master Swordsman *Tactical Intelligence *Limited Control Over Weather (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCP9sd7j_a8) Wiz: The first thing you notice about Leo is his speed. He's moved both alongside and as bolts of lightning, and the fact that he does so efficiently makes him a speed demon for sure. Boomstick: You might want to check that wording. Anyways, not only can Leo travel at the speed of electricity, he's stopped countless tornadoes by running in the opposite direction, too! He'd have to be running at a multiple of 70 miles per hour to even try that, and that's just the icing on the tip of the iceberg! Nick: But perhaps more impressive than this is Leo's reflexes. Traveling at near-light speeds does require an immense amount of power, sure. But controlling his speed- for example, running at lightspeed without destroying everything in his path- is exponentially more unfathomable. Wiz: Of course, being born to Egon Barqui has some perks as well, the most prominent being electrokinesis. Leo can fire bolts of lightning from his hands at will, and he's really good at using them. This is interesting since the temperature of a lightning bolt peaks at nearly 54,000 degrees Fahrenheit, which is nine times hotter than the SUN. So Leo shouldn't be able to even TOUCH electricity that powerful. To scale his ability, he was once able to power a city about 30 miles in diameter for almost an hour. Assuming that this city was divided into roughly equal city blocks, the rest of the space being used for other things that require no electricity, this feat requires approximately 50 megawatts of electricity! Granted, Leo was being used as a battery conductor for some of this power, but having it all channeled through him is quite an impressive feat. Boomstick: Leo's old man did a whole heck of a lot more than that! Ol' Egon was a master swordsman, and he passed on just about everything he knew to his son. Leo can toss a fish into the air, take a few swings with that katana of his, and BOOM! Sushi! Not to mention, he knows everything about swordsmanship and can figure out a strategy to beat any opponent with just his sword if you give him enough time. Reminds me of how my dad taught me how to swim. He'd row me into the middle of a lake every day, and I'd swim right back to shore! Nick: Really? Wasn't that hard? Boomstick: Getting out of the sack was usually pretty difficult, but look at me now! Wiz: Oookay... Moving on. Leo doesn't work alone, and his ability to form a strategy based on the people and resources at his disposal is unparalleled. He regularly wins battles against the demon state despite being heavily outnumbered and outgunned, and his tactical prowess has helped him immensely. Nick: Okay, that makes sense, but it's not really important here. This is a one-on-one fight, remember? However, one of the White Lightning Champion's more useful abilities is his weather control. Now, it works differently than most weather users: he can't directly control the weather. Rather, he uses his speed in conjunction with his lightning to create massive thunderstorms, tornadoes, and whatever weather he can make with the elements he has on hand. Even without direct control, though, this is quite impressive, especially taking into account that he can cancel out the tornadoes created by another Army of Revelation big wheel, Alice Sparks, who actually CAN control wind. Not bad for a kid, I guess? Moveset *Light Blade *Thunder Call *Charge Punch *F5 Tornado *Crescent Bolt *Storm of Swords *Charge Kick *Lightning Meteor *Bolt Whip Jason Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fireballsyum's OC introduction DBs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Demon Hunter vs Demon Hunter Themed Battles